Bad day
by conversefreak3
Summary: In which Numbuh 35 gets a second chance. 35/23 Enjoy!


Disclaimer: I do not own Kids Next Door.

* * *

><p>Numbuh 35 gulped down the rest of his root beer, ignoring the curious stares of those around him. He set the empty glass down and cleared his throat, "H-hit me again Ricky."<p>

"I think you had enough numbuh 35." Ricky shook his head, a frown of disapproval on his face.

"That was my second shot of root beer." Numbuh 35 argued his voice raspy due to the amounts of root beer he consumed.

"More like your fourth." Ricky grasped the glass and began to carefully clean it with a dish rag.

"Give me a break Ricky, please." Numbuh 35 begged. "I had a rough day."

"Talkin' always helps." Ricky answered.

Numbuh 35 opened his mouth, ready to explain everything but later decided against it. He sighed in defeat, "Never mind."

He closed his eyes and rubbed his aching head. His eyes opened when his ears picked up a glass being placed on the table in front of him. Numbuh 35 glanced up at Ricky who only smiled, "Last one, on the house."

The sandy haired operative smiled weakly as the soda tender walked away, serving another customer a glass of root beer.

Numbuh 35 stared down at his glass, the bubbles nearly spilling over the rim. He absentmindedly sipped the bubbles; the liquid tickled his throat as he swallowed. He hadn't noticed that someone sat beside him.

"There you are!" Numbuh 60 yelled, his booming voice startling his friend into nearly spilling his drink. Numbuh 35 greeted the drill sergeant meekly.

"Gez, warn a guy before you run off!" Numbuh 60 said as he raised his hand high to order a frosty glass of root beer. "So, did you ask out _you know who _yet?" He smirked and nudged his friend in the ribs in a suggestive manner.

Numbuh 35 sighed, "No."

"What?" Numbuh 60 explained, nearly getting everyone's attention in the bar. "Dude, why? What happened?"

"Patton, c'mon keep your voice down." Bartie mumbled.

"Fine, but you got some explaining to do."

"Do I have to?"

"Stop whining." Patton ordered as he studied his friend carefully. He noted Bartie's solemn expression and his jumpiness and instantly knew how bad it went. "That bad, huh?"

Bartie nodded. "You have _no_ idea…" His face reddened with embarrassment. "I practiced my lines in front of my mirror all weekend, my mom caught me talking to myself a couple of times that she actually thought I needed a physiatrist…I thought I was ready, but boy was _I _wrong."

Bartie laughed bitterly. "As expected, I screwed up… I planned asking her during lunch today. I entered the cafeteria and spotted her already picking at her lunch…I was two feet away from reaching her table when I slipped on a banana peel-

Patton winced. "A banana peel?"

"Yup, oh trust me, it gets better…" Bartie sipped his drink before continuing. "I crashed into the cafeteria lady and the soup of the day and salad fell on me. Everyone in the cafeteria started laughing…Virginia came to help but I quickly got up and ran out, but not before tripping over _again…_I never felt so embarrassed before…"

Patton raised an eyebrow, disbelievingly. "Really? What about the time back in moon base when you-

"D-don't remind me!" Bartie interrupted.

"Anyway, it wasn't like she rejected you," Patton explained. "You didn't get the chance to asking her, you ran off before you could. And you still have time, the carnival isn't until Friday."

"Please, she wouldn't be interested in going with geek like me." Bartie rolled his eyes. "Not after I embarrassed myself like that."

"It was an accident man, you gotta let that go." Patton advised. Suddenly, a familiar person caught his eye and he smiled.

Bartie hid his face in his hands. "Even if I can, how will I ever have the courage to talk to her again?"

"Well…why don't you ask her now?"

"What are you-

"Hi Bartie." Virginia greeted.

Bartie gasped. "V-Virginia!" The sandy haired boy tried standing but instead he stumbled backwards. Patton slapped his face as Virginia kneeled down to aid Bartie.

"Are you okay?" Virginia asked concernedly.

"I-I'm fine…I um…what are you doing here?"

Virginia smiled gently. "I tried looking for you everywhere, since lunch period." Virginia chuckled. "I gotta admit, you're really good at hiding."

Bartie laughed nervously. "J-just lucky I suppose."

Patton rolled his eyes, this conversation was going nowhere. _'At this rate he'll never get to ask her.'_

"Actually, Virginia, Bartie here wanted to ask you something, _right_ Bartie?" Patton smirked at his friend's glare.

Virginia's eyes appeared hopeful. "Ask away."

Bartie gulped. "Um…um…"

Patton nodded vigorously, mouthing, "_You can do it."_

"T-the carnival's this Friday and…" Bartie's voice trailed off.

Virginia smiled, "Yea?" Her heart fluttered with excitement.

He cleared his voice. "I was wondering if you want to come with me."

Patton smiled happily and gave Bartie two thumbs up.

"Sure!"

"Really?" Bartie asked, surprised with her answer.

"Yea, totally!" Virginia laughed. "I was wondering when you'd ask."

"O-oh."

Virginia smirked. "You probably want to wash up though; you still have a piece of lettuce in your hair."

Bartie patted his hair with his hands. "I do?"

Virginia giggled. "Just kidding. See you later."

"Dude, I knew you had it in you!" Patton slapped Bartie's back as soon as she left. "You- are you okay?"

"Did…did she just agreed to going with me?" Bartie asked nervously.

"Uh, yea dude…that happened like five seconds ago." Patton frowned. "Are you okay?"

"I…I think I'm going to be sick."

**FIN.**

* * *

><p><em>AN: Poor Bartie, lol, he's really nervous about his date with Virginia, XD. Well this is my first attempt at a humor story, I hope my story made you laugh (in a good way or course) and if not I hope at least it made you chuckle, smile. Anyway, friendly reviews are greatly appreciated! _

_~P.s. I might continue this story depending on reviews but I don't know. For now, this will be a one-shot. _


End file.
